Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live Do You Remember Love?
by hawa-chan
Summary: Kouji got fight with Ito, and his replacement is... Warning: NTR


Title: Do You Remember Love? (wth Macross)

Pairing: Kouji x Naru

Anime: Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live

Warning: NTR,if you hate NTR don't read.

* * *

><p><em>Probably, I'm the one who rushing thing. Maybe I'm the one who broke everything. I know. Yes, I know it. Maybe, I get what I deserve. However...<em>

_This little one is not at fault. It's my treasure, a present from my loved one, without him even knowing it..._

_Now, let's the stage begin!_

* * *

><p>"That's it! I'm tired with you!" Kouji yells to end his and his girlfriend's long fight. It's already 5 years since they were dating and this is the first time that their fight gone worst like this. And what's more, they fought over silly ideology. As he managed to blurt out all of his anger, he barges out from the apartment which they both share since a year ago. It's quite hard to gain permission from both his mother and Ito's father to live together. And now, look!<p>

_Just because you're a famous idol now don't ever think that you can get all hyped like that! I know I'm boring. Yet, can't she even think what a boring guy like me want? It's not my fault if I found somebody else even at the roadside..._

As he reached at the roadside, he saw something amazing, where this is the thing that he longs for years, yet Ito will never understand it.

"I'll help you. Can you do it?" a petite girl asks while holding a blind elementary kid with a cane who want to cross the road in front of them. "Yes, thank you one-chan!" the kid chirps cheerfully as he managed to get the girl's support in order to go to his school safely. That kid is unsure about the road because nobody tell him whether the traffic light has change its colors or not. And, because of that, he is unable to cross the road. Fortunately, a kind and gentle one-chan, whom he will never know what she looks came and grabbed his hand and try to help him. He's really happy that one-chan is willing to help a disable like him. As soon as they want to cross the zebra crossing...

Tap!

Kouji grabs the kids other hand and says "Let oni-chan help you too, may I?", and winks to the one-chan next to them. That petite, pink haired one-chan's heart jumps in excitement. "Kouji-kun!"

Both of them guide the kid until he reaches his school. As they leave, the kid waves to them. "Kind oni-chan, one-chan! Thank you for helping me! I hope both of you will be happy!"

Naru's heart startled with the cheer from the kid. Sure, 5 years ago, she found that she was in love with this tall guy, yet she knows something for sure. It's her own fault for not realizing it earlier until her own best friend confessed to Kouji. She regretted it, and will never be able to undo it. Ito...is the one Kouji loves.

As for Kouji, what he wants from Ito is simple. Yet Ito is very selfish. She can never grant his wish. However, Naru is different. Naru is the one who fits to grant his wish, though he knows it's too impossible. Yes, what he wants is a woman who possess a motherly figure who loves kid and will never hesitate to have big family with him, without even a second thought. Naru fits his long dreamed wife yet she is not his girlfriend so he regrets it.

"By the way, what are you doing here?" Naru asks, breaking Kouji's long thought. Kouji realizes the situation and tries to answer her, with his usual poker face. "Ah, oh..."

"Ito has work today so she's not coming home. So, I come for groceries by myself..." There's no way that he will tell Naru that he got into a fight with Ito after all.

"Oh! What a coincidence! If you like, we can go for shopping together and have dinner at my place!" Naru's moe voice chirps happily. The invitation startles Kouji. What?

"If you help me to carry the groceries, I'll cook whatever you want!" Seriously?!

For some reasons, or maybe he can't resist the fluff, Kouji accepts the invitation with open heart. It's been a long time since he and Ito eats together. That time, he forgets all about the fight, and mostly a woman called Suzuno Ito. Instead, he only saw a woman called Ayase Naru in front of him. Yes, they are no longer a young girl they used to be. Both of them are 19 this years and he himself will turn 21...ah!

Yes, he will turn 21...

* * *

><p>"Kouji-kun, would you please wait here for a while?"<p>

They are at nearby cake cafe. Naru rushes into the cafe while he waits at one of the table outside. Suddenly, a bunch of girls found him and recognized that he is a super popular composer who once created the songs for Happy Rain and a former member of idol group Over the Rainbow with Kazuki and Hiro. He has no choice but to give them autograph, handshakes and so on. Fortunately, they gone quickly. And Naru also just return from buying a cake. "Let's go?"

Naru brings Kouji to her house. Kouji stares at the window. Though Naru is alone in that big house now, she never forget to make the house livelier. The thing is, when Naru got the Prism Queen title two or three years ago, Kazuki got a phone call that her parents got into accident and didn't make it. It seems that they were on the way for Naru's performance, yet they were quite late until the phone call happened. Ironically, Naru still be able to calm herself. But her friends never know. She only wear her poker face to pretend that she was a strong girl. However, the mask was nothing in front of those trio from Over the Rainbow especially Hiro. He knows how it feels being separated with his own parents, let alone death, which separated them forever.

Naru invites Kouji into her house and walk to the kitchen. She open the water tap and washes her hand before cooking.

"Naru-chan, may I help?" he asks.

"Oh, no thank you. Please help yourself, I've prepared for your bath," she answers. She just want to give him a little bit surprise. A smiles appears on her face.

A few minutes later, she calls Kouji to the kitchen. As he enters the kitchen, he saw something shocking. The dinner is quite a fest, plus, having a birthday cake to the center of the meals...this is... "Happy birthday, Kouji-kun!"

Kouji looks at Naru. On top of that, Naru even cooks all his favorite dishes. It's hard to believe, yet Naru knows his birthday. Only Ito and his mother supposed knows about it. Yet, this woman in front of him...knows him. Everything's about him like they have known each other for years which is true after all.

She is the first person who he wrote the song for. It was a sudden when a petite girl asked him for a song. At first, he was furious but at last, he tried to open his shell and wrote Heart Iro Tori Dream which was a hit back then. They becomes friends, and it' true that Naru did on his mind until he met Ito. Her passion on music attracted him. They even cross a thorny path just to be together when their relationship were not blessed by both side's parents. However, after these years...

He did mentioned about marriage to Ito, however she prefer not to have family right now. Ito becomes successful in her career and longs to pursue her dream higher. In that case, she will never be able to have family at this moment. Public don't even know that they are dating. However...

"Kouji-kun! Hurry up and blow the candles! "Naru chirps and Kouji quickly sits at his chair and blow the candles. As soon as the light are disappear, Naru claps her hands and congratulate him for turning 21. Both of them laugh as if nothing ever happened surroundings them. As for Naru, if the one she likes is happy, she will be happy too. It's okay that Kouji-kun do not know about her feeling as long she manages to make him happy. She knows that Kouji might got into fight with Ito, that's why he is willing to come here even he already has girlfriend. You should never underestimate her intuition. She knows everything after all these years and she always do. She hides her own feeling like a doll yet she knows how people's doing.

"Ah, it's delicious! Thank you for the meal."

Kouji lies on the sofa at the living room. Suddenly, the television is switched on by Naru who is holding the remote. The TV shows Ito at her solo live. However, Kouji switches off the television. "Huh?"

"Naru-chan, would you please come here for a while?" Kouji asks while pointing to his laps. Naru is shocked. She on the past will definitely come without hesitate, and now, he knows that something BIG will happen soon if she do that. But, she still comes after all. This is her chance to be with him even for a seconds. Growing up rebirth her cunning nature. After all, she had hold herself in all these years. Though she doesn't know what Kouji's intention is.

Her intuition is correct after all. As soon as she sits next to Kouji, the man pushes her onto the carpet. For some reasons, Naru didn't even fight back, as she believes on Kouji, a good guy who will never harm people. Both of them stare at each other and still quiet. At last Kouji opens his mouth. "I can't believe this."

He releases Naru and put his palm to his face. "I can't believe that I almost did something terrible to you on my birthday. I even never touch Ito-chan like that!" Naru froze. Really? Kouji-kun and Ito-chan still never go that far yet? Naru trembles. What she needs right now is to hold this urge to touch Kouji since she never deserve to do it. Her face blushes and pink like a sakura petal. Her spring ended 5 years ago. As for Kouji, since they have already in such an awkward position, he must think something to change the mood. After a few seconds...

"Say Naru-chan, you didn't take so much works nowadays." He starts his topic to distract the situation. Naru feels better and smiles. "Well, my hobby is to design the dresses for those new girls right now. It's more fun for me rather than go to the stage at this age." She answers, laughing a little.

"Me too, I enjoy composing rather than be a prism star, though we are not that old yet, right?" both of them laugh. Kouji releases Naru so that the girl can wake up from the floor. "Then…"

"Happy birthday!" Naru smiles.

For Kouji, it is the best smile he ever got. Not even his girlfriend smiles like that after these years. Both of them become too busy for each other and plus, nobody knows that he is dating Ito yet except their friends. Of course, Naru is included. The day when Kouji confessed to Ito 5 years ago, Naru was bathed in tears. She didn't know why until a year later. And since that day, Naru kept her feeling by herself. She never tell anyone. However, those fake expressive act can't fool our new couple, Kazuki and Hiro. Both of them had started going out after a few months of Happy Rain's graduation.

For some reasons, they support Naru more than Ito and have several time trying to match their beloved friend with Naru. However, all those tries failed. Both of them were not giving up but instead, waiting for chance. Poor Ito-chan, Naru thought every time she think about that. For someone like Naru, she cherish her friends more than anything. So, it's unthinkable to steal her own friends' guy. She is just too kind or stupid, she can't even tell.

However, in these 5 years, Naru have grown into a beauty, though she is not as elegance and mature as Beru, she still the most beautiful girl among Happy Rain trio. Nobody can tell that the most crybaby girl in Prism Stone 5 years ago had endured such a long hardship in her life.

Back to our current situation, Kouji seems to be too comfortable with Naru on his laps for some reasons. It's like having a family on his own. He is too drown with his desire to get married until he forgot that the girl on his laps is not Ito. As for Naru, she enjoys this. She enjoys every chance she got with Kouji even a little. She didn't even realized that she's seducing Kouji who's devastated to get a wife. Kouji stares at Naru who's continue lying on his laps while closing her eyes.

He never realized that Naru has such a red lips. Her eyes are very big and shiny even with that small face. Not to mention that her eyelashes are very long. Her hair is very smooth and silky. Ito too, but can't beat this nature born beauty in front of him. Naru didn't stand out much when they were first met but after these years, he realized that this current Naru is really cute even without make up. "What's wrong, Kouji-kun?" Suddenly, the small voice asks and Kouji snapped.

What is he thinking? He never should think anything about it. He's already has someone in his heart which is Ito. Ito is his real girlfriend. He supposed to love Ito more than anything since the day they going out 5 years ago. And now, he almost fall into Ito's best friend who shared their hardships since forever. He can't! But then…

"Naru-chan, your nose is bleeding."

"Huh?" Naru realized that and wakes up to take a tissue. However, the bleed won't stop and instead, it rushes more than earlier. When she tries to get more, she feels hotter than usual. Her hand becomes weak for sudden and she falls onto the carpet. "Naru-chan!" Kouji catches her before she falls. He put Naru on his laps. "Are you okay?" Then he realized that Naru's skin is burning. "Wait a minute…"

"You catch a cold don't you?!"

Naru laugh. "Hahaha…I'm sorry for troubling you. I never thought that I'll catch a cold today."

"Don't laugh, you're making it worse!" Kouji anxiously says while carrying the girl to her bed. Kouji realizes that Naru is really as light as a feather. Well, he swears that he saw a large wings on Naru's back during Queen cup two years ago. Naru closes her eyes. She know that she shouldn't enjoy this, but for a moment…please let her rest with the guy he like by her side.

Though she looks so free from her appearance, she still the head designer at Dear Crown. The pressure must got her. She starts from learning how to create a prism stone and then, as Nacchan (Kouji's mother) was satisfied with her developed design, she was assigned as assistant designer. However, as the head designer leaved for other place, she was promoted. It doesn't took long enough for her clothes to be popular among the girls. She managed to create both cute, which from Prism Stone influenced and cool design. Right now, there's a lot of variations of clothes and merchandises. In other words, it's no longer easy as it used to. No wonder she got fever. Plus living alone, without anyone taking care of her is really suffering. Not that everyone know about it.

Kouji put her on the bed. Naru has fall asleep and he's relieved. Despite being such a strong head designer, she still a frail girl. There's no way being alone is not worn her out. Since there's nobody else know about her current condition, she can't get any help either. However, he wonders how long this secret will last anyway? Her secret will be blown for good one day. But…isn't it is a good thing? It shows how much they care about her. But…

"_Kouhi hun….if you hink about helling my fwen about his, you should spop right how… _(Kouji-kun…if you think about telling my friends about this, you should stop right now…)"

Kouji is shocked. He swears that he heard Naru mumbles about something. Is she a telepath?! He sighs (You should never underestimate woman, Kouji-kun). But then, he realizes.

"She…smells nice…" And again, realizing that he just said a lewd words, he back off from the sleeping girl.

_Wha-wha-wha-what did I just said? Smells nice? Are you kidding me? I don't believe that I said that about different girl than Ito-chan! And yet this girl do even nothing and I've already this nervous! Are you a man killer? Wait, I never seen her with other man other than those two…_

Upon remembering Kazuki and Hiro, quickly, he calls them using his cellphone.

Kazuki and Hiro are eating ramen at a stall. Well, today is their day off too. As soon as Kazuki's ramen done and ready to be served, his phone rings.

"Oh, moshi-moshi…ah, Kouji, huh?"

"Kazuki, Hiro, help me here!" the terrified tall guy said with trembling voice.

"Ha?"

"Right now I'm with a certain sick girl and if you don't help me I might commit a crime!" he cries.

"Then, just commit the crime. Trust me, it is not a crime, she will not blame you if anything happen, though," Kazuki said as he slurps his ramen. Of course Kouji can't see it but Kazuki saw Hiro grins like a villain who's ready to commit an illegal act for the sake of his friends, or he's just want to play.

"What are you saying?! She is not Ito you know?!" Kouji is even nervous as he heard their carefree reply.

"Well, I'm sortaknowwhothegirlis so you don't have to worry, just do what you want. BYE." Kazuki then cut off the line. Both of him and Hiro smirk.

"CURSE YOU DAMN HOMO!"

And now back to the situation. Kouji is lost. Should he touch Naru? But if he do that without permission it will be rude, right? But…if something did happen, he didn't mind to take responsibilities, and Naru seems can be a good family member too…but…

As soon as the 'family' thing appears in his mind, he remembers that he's in the middle of fight with Ito. There's no way he'll two timing her. But…as he thought, he only become adult in number (age) but his mind is still young like an adolescent boy. Well, not like he experienced it in high school life.

In other words, he is still a virgin after all.

"Um…Kouji-kun…"

"Yes?"

"You don't have to worry about me. Please return to Ito-chan's side." She says, sleepy. Kouji looks at her. "Hm?"

"Naru-chan, if it is about family and your career, which one do you think you'll choose?"

Naru is quite surprised when she heard that. So, that's the cause of him and Ito-chan's fight, huh? Hm…

"Depends on situation….yet, if I have to, of course family is more important! Isn't it's a common sense?" Naru voices without any situation. Kouji is stunned by the radiance she had shown while voicing her resolution. "Plus, it's family who's our importance in life, right?"

_That's it…I know it._

_It's obvious that who I will choose right now._

Suddenly, Kouji pushes Naru on the bed.

"Ko…Kouji-kun?"

"I'm sorry Naru-chan. From now on, I'm going to commit a crime. Will you allow me?"

Naru widens her eyes. Could it be her chance? Wait, that means she will fall lower and deep into the great abyss. But…this is her first, and also his. Means, if she can snatch this only special moment with Kouji from Ito-chan and acts like nothing happen afterwards, she can regret nothing. Plus, if anything happens, she can just say, _"Sorry I found new love and we're having a child, or something like that…" _Being older means a cunning age for Naru. She has known that she had to be selfish at time.

"Yes, do anything you like. If it's you…"

_Yes, if it is for Kouji-kun's, I don't mind being a slut._

That night is Kouji's first cheating on Ito. Yet, they act like nothing happen at all. At all. However, those two cunning creatures (Hiro and Kazuki) can detect the atmosphere like a heat sensor and they return on their effort to match those two. This time, their hard work seems to be showing as Kouji often comes to Naru's house when Ito is not around. Both of them have fallen lower and lower than they should.

Until one day…

Naru walks to Prism Stone to find Kouji. It seems like she has something to say. A really important one.

Yet…

What she saw is…

"Naru! Kouji and I has reconciled again!" Ito chirps happily while embracing Kouji's arm. Kouji smiles.

In instance, Naru's world comes to crumble. Wait, she should have known it. She should have warned herself every time, right? They are just friends. Yes, a friend. A friend who helps to comfort the heartbroken friends. It's not like he has special feeling for her. But…

She smiles.

"Isn't it's good, Kouji-kun?"

After those two walk away from Prism Stone, she kneels. She trembles like it's a doomsday. Then she stands and run away from the place.

"But…but…"

Naru embraces her flat abdomen.

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p>

* * *

><p>Hello, I'm Hawa again. I'm sorry for not updating my previous fanfictions. Most of them supposed to be a one shot but I can't stand typing for a loooooong time so…and I hope this fanfic will last longer too. I found that KoujiNaru fanfic is too few which I feel that it is a need for me to write this. Well, right now I'm quite happy to find Ayase Naru page at Facebook. I hope that more fans will give it like. I'm not an admin but maybe if I'm not busy I'll draw Naru and share it on that page. Since Naru is cute I'll give her a lots of cute dress and stuff. Btw, this fanfiction is a NTR (search it for yourself) so if you don't like NTR I refrain you from reading. Yes, some NTR is really annoying but what if the pairing is your OTP? Can you forgive that? The moment I watch Kouji confessed to Ito, I felt like it is a need to have NTR in this series. Even Ann and Wakana are competing for love. Oh, and sorry for rambling too much. So, see ya.<p>

P/s: I'm sorry if I made them look like an idiot, slut and stuff. I'm trying to make it more classic shoujo-like here.


End file.
